The Promised Princess
by Michiri
Summary: [Future]The next generation of Senshi are here! But who exactly is this new evil? A person? Or an absolute horror waiting to be unleashed?


The Promised Princess legend began fifteen years ago. The familiar nine Senshi, now Queens, stood in a circle in Serenity's palace. Holding hands, their words could be heard everywhere in the castle. "Moon! Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus! Neptune! Uranus! Saturn! Pluto!" Each forehead glowed with the familiar symbols, and from each one, a light beamed toward the center, each the color of their planetary symbols. When they met, a larger, brighter white beam was directed at the floor. From this, a large, stunningly beautiful crystal was created. Its deep voice boomed then. "I am the Earth Crystal." Each in the palace was still. "I am a prophesier, and I foresee the birth of who shall become a great young woman, a leader for all of your children, and together they shall create the next generation of Senshi. She shall be your Promised Princess, and she will save us all." The crystal fell silent, and the small glow coming from it dimmed. Everyone, of course, assumed the Crystal was prophesying the birth of Chibi Usa.

The "powers that be" obviously had had a small change of heart, though. One by one, the Queens grew pregnant. First, Serenity conceived the child everyone knew would grow to become Small Lady. Soon after, Ami, then Rei, Minako, and Makato became pregnant as well. By this time, Chibi Usa had been born, but the Earth Crystal continued prophesying the birth of the Promised Princess. Ami had a beautiful daughter, and in the coming months, so did Minako and, later, Makato. Between Ami's and Minako's daughters' births, though, something happened with the birth of Rei's child that shocked them all. A prince was born, the first male heir in, well, centuries.

Around the time Makato discovered her pregnancy, Setsuna made a public announcement, that she too was pregnant. More shocking still was Michiru and Haruka's announcement that same day. They both planned to each have a baby through modern techonology, medicine, and other alternative practices.

A year after those three children were born, the only childless Senshi was Hotaru, the youngest. One day, she shyly told her friends that she too was now expecting.

Nine months later, the prophecy came true. The Earth Crystal shone brighter than ever the moment of little Kiara's birth. It was decided that until her fifteenth birthday, Kiara would not know of her true destiny as the leader of the next generation.

Decided long before was the fact that they would train their that their daughters up to their fifteenth birthday, at which time a party would be held in their home palace, and then they would be sent to the palace of the Promised Princess. Now, on this day, that place was established as Titan Castle.

Now there were eight new Senshi children, along with one Knight.

Chibi Usa Tsukino was curious, and sweet as sugar. She giggled a lot, and loved the visits to the other palaces.

Asa Mizuno was a quiet toddler, her eyes full of intelligence already. She often aced the "games" her parents gave her - actually tests, such as IQ and etc.

Shuyin Hino was often described as quiet as well, but not in the same way as Asa. His quietness told of a silent inner self, not the shy intelligence the Mercury Princess had. Even though he was very young, his eyes already held many secrets.

Melody Aino was already becoming beautiful, and she loved to laugh and visit the other princesses, even at her very young age.

Nara Kino was already the tallest of the group, even though she was one of the youngest. She and the Pluto Princess had bonded more with each other than with the other Princesses.

Lillyth Meioh was often quiet, but very talkative with Nara. They seemed to click. Even at her young age, she seemed to be a very mysterious child.

Shira loved music, and asked for classical music to listen to.

Alexis was often caught stealing her mother's model race cars, pretending to drive them in circles on the marble floor of the palace.

And now, a ninth child was added to the group, Kiara Tomoe, who was too young even for such a gifted girl to show any differences from other babies. 


End file.
